


Tired.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [58]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burnout - Freeform, IT'S GAY, Multi, gifted kid overworking himself, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan needs to sleep.
Relationships: Logan/Remus, Remus/Virgil, janus/logan
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> remus and virgil are dating  
> logan and remus are dating  
> janus and logan are dating  
> virgil and janus are not dating  
> virgil and logan are not dating  
> remus and janus are not dating.
> 
> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile

Keep working.

_Keep working._

It’s all his parents told him. To get one achievement and move to the next, never once stopping, because if his parents weren’t going to show him love, he could earn it...

Right?

Logan looked up from his textbook, staring out at the Boston winter for a moment before looking back at the book, he can’t afford to take breaks.

Mom and Dad were on a trip for a few days for work and so far Logan had had about one meal since then and slept maybe three hours.

It’d been three days, they come back late tonight. He was pretty sure that his phone was dead somewhere in the mess that was his room, but at least that meant that he couldn’t be distracted by friends or anyone who’d want him to (shudder) take a break.

Logan wasn’t sure how long he’d been working when there was a knock at his window. He looked over, didn’t comprehend that Janus was there, looked away, realized and then looked back and jumped up.

He popped the latch and opened the window, cold air wafting in. “What are you doing here? This is the second story.”

Janus looked down and Logan followed his gaze. Remus was standing on the ground, Virgil on his shoulders sitting and then Janus was propped up on Virgil’s shoulders.

“You are all one third of a whole idiot.” Logan commented dryly. Janus shrugged and Virgil looked up, a grin spreading across his face as he made eye contact with Logan.

“Do you like the scarf Pat made me?”

Logan sighed, avoiding Virgil’s question. (It was a very nice scarf, red and white candycane style and it didn’t really fit with Virgil’s black coat) “You can let yourselves in I guess.”

Janus grinned, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s face. “Excellent.”

The three managed to get down without killing Janus or Virgil and Logan waited until they were around the side of the house before closing the window and exiting his messy room to meet them downstairs.

Remus was holding Virgil bridal style by the time he made it downstairs and he grinned over the emo.

“We missed the communal boyfriend!”

“I’m only dating you and Janus.” Logan said confused and Virgil waved away the comment.

“Irrelevant, we came to make sure you weren’t killing yourself.”

“I’m fine.” Logan took a step forward and his body decided nope. With a shout, Remus dropped Virgil and blitzed forward to catch Logan.

“Okay, you were definitely lying.” Janus remarked as he joined Remus in helping Logan to the couch, Virgil trailing behind as he muttered thinly veiled curses at Remus for dropping him.

Once Janus had his arms around Logan and they were both comfortable on the couch, he shook his head.

“Love, we were worried.”

Logan yawned. “Okay. I’m fine.”

“You clearly aren’t. Darling, even I can tell that you haven’t had food in awhile. When was the last time you ate?”

“Dunno.” Logan mumbled as he burrowed his head into the crook of Janus’ neck. “You’re warm.”

“You just sleep, V and Remus will make you something and we’ll have you eat once you take a quick nap, okay?”

Logan didn’t respond and Janus noted that he had fallen asleep, soft huffs of air escaping and tickling Janus’ face.

“Sleep well nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudo?  
> comment?


End file.
